


Open for Business

by Bourneblack



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, In a way, Kinda, Kinktober 2018, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Multi, Objectification, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, but kinky and fun, but no degredation, definitely, off screen kink negotiatons, some AU where everyone's happy and no one's dust, this is kinda silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourneblack/pseuds/Bourneblack
Summary: Sometimes, Tony wants to feel like his body belongs to someone else. Other times, heneedsto feel like it.Steve and Bucky are, unsurprisingly, okay with that.(A fluffy kinky take on the Steve/Bucky/Tony dynamic)Kinktober Day 15: OverstimulationKinktober Day 29: Double (Or more) Penetration | Sleepy Sex





	Open for Business

**Author's Note:**

> There's an episode of that 70's show where one of the girl's Donna goes on birth control and her Dad finds out and has this black and white fever dream with her in a floor length ballgown surrounded by men and the narrator in the background says "now that she's on birth control, Donna is... Open For Business" which is the ONLY reason this fic exists.
> 
> Anyways, I have a massive helping of writer's block on my only chapter fic, and I feel like garbage for making people wait so long. Unfortunately, mental illness and all that comes with it has been making writing all those heavy themes a chore, and writing isn't supposed to be a chore.
> 
> On a lighter note, this is supposed to be fluffy and smutty and kinky, and I hope it comes across as such! It's in a style I've never written in before.
> 
> Note: Kink negotiation is done off camera. Furthermore, the people in the story have been together for a while and have built a dynamic that works for them. Everything done in the story is done so with enthusiastic consent.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Steve**

Steve hums as he heads into his favorite engineer’s workshop, in that kind of smooth, easy mood that comes from a problem free Sunday morning. He plans on coaxing Tony out of his work mood with the promise of brunch, the kind with the orange juice and champagne that makes Tony gigglier then he would ever admit.

His tune falters however, when he doesn’t hear the characteristic sound of Tony’s music, or any machine’s running a process in the background. Rather, it’s Tony himself, talking over a phone.

Actually, he’s yelling over a phone, and Steve starts to frown.

“—told you once, told you a thousand times, it’s _not going to happen_!” Tony snaps from where he’s sitting at one of his tables.

“ _It’s nothing you haven’t built before.”_ A gruff and familiar male voice comes from the speakers in the ceiling. Steve suppresses his sigh.

“What you want me to build is a _weapon_ , which, hello, I don’t do anymore!”

“ _Need I remind you, you have an obligation—”_

Tony catches sight of Steve, and Steve gives him a piteous smile. “Oh look, our scheduled 12 minutes are up. Call me back if you want, just know that my answering machine is now actually the sound of a call being disconnected upon receipt.” He says, and JARVIS hangs up before he can get in another word.

“Ross?” Steve says, stepping up behind Tony’s chair, gently rubbing his hands into the tight muscles of his back, worn from years of being the world’s best mechanic.

“Ross.” Tony mutters, “wants me to build…well it really doesn’t matter does it? More garbage to perpetuate more wars and keep the defensive budget growing.” Tony sighs, leaning only slightly into Steve’s touch. “And I know it’s the same shit every time, trust me, I’m used to it, but the fact that he has the gall to act like that with me. Like, he thinks he _owns_ me.”

Tony’s tense, and looks like he needs something to fight. Steve, who’s been with Tony for the better part of three years, decides to offers up their usual, alternative form of stress relief.

“When we both know who really owns you.” Steve says, then reaches around Tony’s neck to grab his chin, tilting his face backwards until he was forced to look into Steve’s eyes.

Tony’s breath hitches like it’s the first time they’ve done this, but Steve fights to keep his expression mild, just in case. “You open for business, babe?” Steve says, and he smiles, stealing some of Bucky’s Brooklyn accent that makes Tony’s knees week. Steve feels Tony’s Adam’s apple stutter as he swallows.

“Hell yeah.” Tony breathes, already falling into his role, and Steve grins.

Three minutes later, Tony’s sitting pretty on his knees with his arms wrapped around Steve’s pants as Steve slides into his throat, one hand behind his head and the other forcing his mouth open wide, Tony’s eyes rolling back into his head.

Seven minutes, and Tony’s thighs are wrapped around Steve’s waist as he fucks into him in the air, Tony moaning like the whore he was as Steve moves his whole body for him, Tony’s cock jerking with each thrust.

Twelve minutes, and, oh _yeah_ , Steve likes him like this, on his back spread obscenely wide on the worktop, his toes curling into points and his knuckles turning white as his grips the edge, Steve trying to see if he can rip the bolts that hold the table to the ground.

He manages to tear one before he finishes with a moan, noticing idly that Tony’s already painted his own stomach, and has been hanging on the right side of oversensitive for the last minute.

Steve pulls out with a wet noise and makes a puddle on the ground. Tony drops his legs and stands shakily, and they share their first kiss, Steve pulling it out of Tony long and slow, not minding the way Tony’s naked body wets his shirt.

“Shower, then brunch?” Steve asks softly as he observes the face in front of him, and Tony responds with a nod and an easy smile, looking at him with rare, open admiration it took Steve a long, long time to earn.

 

**Bucky**

Bucky is trying, okay?

He had two and half hours of social time, not only outside his room, but outside the whole fucking tower, in the open Goddamn air like a naïve little civilian. And it sucked, but Steve kept giving him these silly little happy looks which made it all worth it, despite the hundreds of _thousands_ of people in this fucking city, all that could have _knives,_ Steve and be _Hydra,_ Steve, but nooo, that stupid, stubborn man just _walks_ by them like it’s nothing, going so far as to pick up a frisbee and throwing it back to a little girl who messed up her throw on “accident”, like it couldn’t have been, been… a _bomb_ , Steve!

And Bucky knows he’s being irrational, okay? But this is what he’s feeling, and it’s happening, and Dr. Ryan keeps saying that despite all the logic in the goddamn universe, illogical feelings are valid, and while he works through his traumatic past and shit, he needs to find a proper outlet for them, or else he’s going to explode.

“JARVIS.” Bucky says, tapping his foot impatiently for the elevator. “Is Tony open for business?”

“ _Yes, Sargent Barnes.”_

“Take me to him.” Bucky says as he jumps in the elevator. Worst part is, is that _Sam_ still probably out there _,_ with _Steve_ , being his new, happy, mentally stable _best friend_ , that smug-faced bird fucker. Probably getting ice cream and encouraging him to throw more frisbees back to evil Hydra agents in the park. Unbelievable.

The elevator opens to his living room, Tony lying on the couch, a holographic screen of text scrolling in front of him. He opens his mouth to great Bucky, but he doesn’t even have time to get the first word out before Bucky picks him up, ignoring his surprised floundering. He strides to their bedroom with Tony over his shoulder and tosses him on the bed, manhandling him until he was on his back, neck hanging over the side of the bed.

Tony’s mouth is already open by the time Bucky gets his cock out, and Bucky guides it to his mouth, pressing into his throat, him taking with practiced ease. Bucky fucks his throat hard and fast and proper, muttering to himself between gasps but not paying attention to what he was saying, focusing more the way Tony’s throat expands and retracts around his thrusting cock, the way his spit drools down his own face, the way his lower body squirms to try and find friction with the air, and _aw hell,_ Bucky can’t believe how lucky he is to end up with something as good as this.

Bucky balls slap Tony’s face as he cums with a sigh, and Tony swallows, chokes, then swallows again. He pulls out and Tony inhales heavily, and Bucky leans over and pulls Tony’s sleep pants down without preamble and sucks until Tony’s taste is coating his own tongue.

Bucky leans back up and looks down at Tony’s face, and makes a fond noise that could be construed as a laugh as takes in the mess he made. He walks to the bathroom to grab him a wet towel.

When he get’s back, Tony is lying on his stomach, leg’s kicking in the air like a teenager at a slumber party. “You’re jealous of Sam?” His voice sounds like he swallowed a pound of gravel.

“Shut up.” Bucky mutters, wiping Tony’s sticky face clean. “You didn’t get any in your eye, didja?”

Tony shakes his head, and Bucky sprawls back against the bed, encouraging Tony to curl into his chest.

“And frisbee-bombs?” Tony says a few minutes later.

“Shut. Up.” Bucky mumbles into Tony’s hair.

“I mean, you know how ridiculous you sound right?” Tony rubs Bucky’s back soothingly.

“Today was _hard_.” Bucky pouts. His not sure what makes him act like a petulant child, but as of late he’d been complaining and whining more than ever. He’d brought it up once with Dr. Ryan, but she started dropping words like ‘regression’ and Bucky panicked and shut the conversation down.

“But you lasted, what, three hours? That’s three times as long as your last record.” Tony says. “That’s enough time to get anywhere in New York! Well, maybe Manhattan. Upper Manhattan. Depends on the time of day, really.”

“But it’s just _three hours_ , babe. How am I supposed to function when I can’t even be outside for more than three hours?” Bucky says, exhausted and sad all at once.

“Baby steps, Bucko.” Tony squeezes him once. “Baby steps.”

“I know.” Bucky sighs. He’s not one to give in so quick, but the way he feels with Tony pressed against him, lax from his orgasm, he doesn’t feel like fighting back. Bucky drifts away as Tony turns in his arms, pulling up his hologram to read as Bucky cuddles him from behind.

 

 

 

**Tony**

Getting between Bucky and Steve while they were arguing was like trying to stand between two trains, barreling towards each other at full speed. Of all the benefits of a friendship as theirs, (one of them being sharing lovers, thank Asimov for that) one of the drawbacks is knowing every button to press, every flaw in the other’s being. And while couples fight, a fight between those two in a triad like theirs left Tony in the war path, watching the trains approach him at an unstoppable speed.

Luckily, he’s picked up a few tricks to handle their emotional uprisings, and it’s worked out supremely well in Tony’s favor. Like, _supremely_ supremely well. Which is how Tony finds himself being spit roasted by two super soldiers as they each try to fuck him across the room in opposite directions, each too busy pumping their hips into Tony to shout any more words they don’t mean at each other, the fight devolving into a competitive fuck-off, with Tony drifting in and out of the clouds.

Later that night when the steam had dissipated, and crash was averted, and Tony had closed for business, Steve and Bucky make it up to him and each other by rubbing lotion into the rug burn Tony’s developed on his knees and kissing him all over. If Tony was honest with himself, which he never is, he’d realize that the reason he’s so patient through their fights is because the aftercare lasts for- _ever_. And when he’s on his side while Bucky fucks him slowly as Steve strokes his cock, breaking him apart as the whisper how much they love him each of his ears, Tony can't help the way the warm emotions well up inside of him.

 

**All Together Now**

Steve walks into his room about midnight and drops his shield on the carpet with a dull thunk, muscles protesting against the combination of a too hard work out and too much time sitting in a chair in meetings at SHIELD. Every muscle in his body is taunt and begging for release.

“JARVIS, is he…?” Steve says as he strips his shirt off in the sitting area, not even taking the time to fold it, strewing to the side on the couch.

“O _pen for business, sir.”_ JARVIS supplies quietly, and Steve doesn’t even let himself feel embarrassed that the AI had answer the question before he could ask it. Instead, Steve sighs in relief as he strides to their bedroom, pants and boxers falling to the wayside as well, cock already hard and insistent against his stomach.

Stepping into the bedroom, Steve is greeted by one of his favorite sights: Bucky, dozing lightly on his back in his pajamas, hands behind his head and cat-that-got-the-cream smile on his face, and Tony, completely naked, face in the mattress and ass in the sky, breathing deeply into his pillow.

Without preamble, Steve strides to the nightstand and squirts some lube into his hand from the gallon bucket that Tony had ordered when he realized what sex with two serum-enhanced men would entail, and slicks himself up quickly. Bucky wakes when Steve kneels behind Tony and inspects his hole—deliciously loose from Bucky’s thick cock— and gives Steve a lazy yet smug I-got-here-first grin, like they were fighting over who got to be player 1 at Mario Kart, or who got the first piece of a freshly made sponge cake.

Not that Steve ever minds sloppy seconds. Or thirds. Or fourths, really.

He leans himself over Tony’s body and presses in, exhaling at the feeling of warmth around his cock, Bucky’s cum easing the way. He’s strung too tight for slow, and sets a pace with his orgasm in mind, rutting into his hole like a teenager would a masturbation sleeve, not even bothering to lift Tony’s hips and aim for his prostate.

At some point Tony wakes up, babbling and confused, and Bucky leans over and kisses him chastely on the top of his head as Steve’s hips start to stutter, the thrusts making an almost comical squelching noise as he digs in. Finally, Steve thrusts in deep, and finishes with an exhausted moan, filling the hole more than it can manage, his cum trying to make its way farther in and out at the same time.

When he finally pulls back, both of their cum gushes out afterwards, the hole not even bothering to close, seemingly happy with being stretched, almost begging for another round.

And, well, Steve’s still hard.

But, he sighs to himself, he should probably brush his teeth and get ready for bed first; his hole will be there when he gets back. He points at Bucky then points at himself, then points at the bathroom.

Bucky shakes his head with a grin, pulls his cock from his pajama pants instead. Starts tracing the cum leaking from Tony’s hole with the head.

Steve shakes his head fondly, heading to the bathroom to clean himself up. By the time he gets back, Tony’s given up all pretense of sleep as he’s stretched on Bucky dick, Bucky lying on his back and using his hands to lift him and lower him like a ragdoll, Tony’s head lolling to the side, mumbling deliriously, overwhelmed with the zero to sixty of sensation.

Steve hums to himself as he joins them on bed, and pushes Tony over so that he falls on Bucky with an “oof.” Bucky continues to work his body on his cock as Steve slips a lubed finger into the place where they were joined, sliding in with ease.

“Our hole’s getting loose, isn’t he Stevie?” Bucky grins as Steve presses his finger in deep, already trying to work in a second one. About their heads, Tony keens, cock hard between them.

“He’s just elastic.” Steve hums. “Plus, someone had to get in a few rounds before I got home, didn’t ya Buck?” Steve starts to wriggle a second finger inwards, ignoring the way Tony was trying to move his hips and gain friction on his cock.

“Well, you know what they say…” Bucky starts with a grin, and Steve fights the urge to roll his eyes as he works two fingers in next to Bucky’s cock. “Doors must remain open during business hours!”

Steve mouths the words as Bucky says them out loud, the phrase old. “Must be nice, not having a job.” He says ruefully, “Getting to stay home and play with your toys all day.” Tony whimpers into Bucky’s shoulder.

“Well when ya got one that looks as good as this…” Bucky starts.

Steve pushes in a third finger, and the noise Tony makes is somewhere between a sob and a plea. “I don’t blame ya Buck.” Steve responds, before slicking up again, lining up, and pressing in.

Steve’s the kinda guy that doesn’t back down from a fight, and that mentality he applies whole-heartedly sex as well. He pushes relentlessly into the seemingly impossible tightness of Tony’s hole, already stretched so, so wide around Bucky’s thickness. But he knows what Tony is capable of, knows he’s opened himself up this wide before, and knows he will do it for them again.

When Steve’s head finally pops through the ring, Tony comes with long strips of white and several cracked sobs. Steve presses in further as Bucky soothes Tony, and starts a firm pace, leaning over Tony’s back to give Bucky a sloppy kiss. Bucky’s hips start to move with his, and they start a back and forth into Tony’s dripping hole, wet and eager and stretched wide around them both.

Steve’s not sure how long they were fucking, but he somehow still finishes first with deep moan, biting into a limp Tony’s neck as he stutters his hips. He slips out, and watches with a lazy smile as Bucky fucks upwards long and strong, drops of Steve’s cum rolling down his cock. He slams inwards, jerking Tony’s body upwards once, and adds his own cum to the slurry inside Tony.

Steve gently nuzzles his nose up to Tony’s lax neck, his head lolling to the side, kissing lightly at his sweaty skin. “You okay, babe?”

“He passed out again, Stevie.” Bucky says on an exhale, with a happy, tired smile on his face.

“Mmm… come on. Think we need a bath.” He sweeps Tony up in his arms, who comes to gently on the walk to the bathroom. All he has the energy to do is tuck his head into Steve’s shoulder, sighing in content.

“Think I’m closed for business now sweetheart.” Tony mutters into Steve’s shoulder, as Bucky starts the bath. Steve huffs out a laugh, forever amazed at how much Tony can handle.

“Sure thing sugar. We’re just gonna get you cleaned up.” Bucky says as he kisses Tony gently, and Steve absorbs the way Tony’s contended smile stretches across his face when he looks at Bucky. It’s all worth it, Steve thinks, to be able to come home to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](http://bourneblack.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also I just found out one of my teammates was in the Venom movie. Isn't that wild?


End file.
